


Lover in the Deep

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Series: Monsterboys? Monsterboys. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm not too sure but oh well, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, is it bestiality if you're fucked by your boyfriend who was a human but now is not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 15:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: On the morning of his eighteenth birthday, Iwaizumi invites Tooru to go to the beach with him.Tooru declines, and tells him he'll see him later that night for his party.On the night of his eighteenth birthday, Iwaizumi goes missing.





	Lover in the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IwaOi horror week Day 5: Faceless Moon  
**there’s nobody out here / the known and the unknown / losing oxygen / one last moment / just tentacles** / a growing shadow / the world’s end
> 
> The important thing you need to know is that nobody dies.

On the morning of his eighteenth birthday, Iwaizumi invites Tooru to go to the beach with him.

Tooru declines, and tells him he'll see him later that night for his party.

On the night of his eighteenth birthday, Iwaizumi goes missing.

-

It is a week after Iwaizumi’s eighteenth birthday, and Tooru has not stopped feeling wrong.

Uneasy, off-kilter, uncomfortable.

There’s a Hajime shaped void in Tooru’s life, and it is wrong.

The funeral had been a quiet affair. The weeping of the volleyball team had made the most noise. They paid their respects to a photograph on an altar.

Tooru stared at it through the haze of incense until his vision blurred.

It was a photo taken on the first day of their last school year. Iwaizumi looked smart, his eyes clear and bright. A bandaid ran across one cheek. Tooru had been the one to put it on him. 

-

It is a week and a half after Iwaizumi’s eighteenth birthday. Tooru feels off. 

He knows something is off.

His parents give him worried and pitying looks when he mentions how the Iwaizumis had been too quick to presume their son was dead. 

Matsukawa remains quiet and withdrawn, and sighs and looks away when Tooru says they should have looked harder.

Hanamaki angrily pushes him away with tears in his eyes when Tooru says Iwaizumi might not actually be dead.

So Tooru thinks about it by his lonesome until his thoughts are tangled with anxiety and suspicion, until there’s nothing he can do but believe that Iwaizumi was alive out there, somewhere, because Tooru cannot believe he’s dead.

He has to be alive. Tooru can’t accept anything else.

He won’t. 

-

<strike>If only he’d gone with him</strike>

<strike>If only he’d been there</strike>

<strike>Tooru was the better swimmer</strike>

<strike>Hajime wouldn’t</strike>

-

On the next new moon night after Hajime’s birthday, Tooru goes to the beach.

He doesn’t tell anyone. He packs his swim trunks and his goggles, takes a waterproof flashlight. He buys flippers.

He leaves in the morning. He rides around on the train so he gets to the beach when twilight is giving way to night and the ocean is dark and the beach is empty. 

The beach is empty and unremarkable. Anyone could stand there and never know that 19 days ago Iwaizumi Hajime had vanished there.

He sighs and keeps walking toward the water. The world was witness to many tragedies and Tooru’s was just one of many. 

If it was a tragedy at all. 

He bends to put his flippers and goggles on and walks into the water.

Knee deep

Hip deep

Chest deep

Neck deep

Then all he can see is darkness and seafoam.

He comes up for air and peers around as best as he can with nothing but starlight to see. 

“Iwa-chan!”

“Iwa-chaaaaaan!”

...

“_ Hajimeee! _”

No matter how hard he strains his ears, he doesn’t hear anything except the rhythmic crashing of water on water.

Maybe he had to go further out.

Deeper in.

Maybe he’d find Hajime then.

_ D̴o̸n̸'t. _

Tooru’s eyes widen. 

_ Dŏ̴n̶'̷t̴ ̸́c̵̦̔o̴̽m̷e. _

Tooru takes a deep breath and dives in—

Something grabs his leg—

Tooru gasps—

_ \- _

_ Yo̸u̴ ̶̮̦͗c̸am̴̎e̵ _

_ I̶’m ha̴p̴p̴y ̵y̴͗ou̷ d̵i̸d̷ _

_ Bu̸t̸ y̸o̷u s̴̊ho̴u̷ldn̶'̵̇t h̷a̴v̸e _

_ \- _

The first thing Tooru registers is that he can breathe. He can feel sand on his back and in his hair and in his clothes. When he opens his eyes, he sees the sun cresting the horizon. 

Tooru doesn’t feel as off-center now.

-

He waits till the next new moon to go back to the beach.

He doesn’t know what compels him to pick the night when there is no moon, but it’s intuitive. Tooru’s intuition hasn’t led him astray before and he doubts it’s going to start fucking up now.

So he slips away again, calling out an excuse to his mom when she asks after him. 

This time when he gets to the beach, it’s already night. He doesn’t waste time yelling and directly swims as far out as he can.

Panting, he treads water and wipes the hair out of his eyes. 

“Iwa-chan!” he calls out.

The surf washes over his head and he sputters, coughing water out of his nose and mouth. 

“Haji—” he coughs some more. “Hajime!”

When he hears nothing again but the unquiet quiet, he dives in, and he is confronted with a swirling, pitch black that is darker than the ocean and the night sky.

Black wraps around his nose and mouth and eyes. 

Tooru struggles in shock and fear for a moment before he registers the warmth on his skin. It’s the exact shade of warmth that he has been clinging to for almost as long as he’s been alive.

And Tooru stops struggling because he could never be afraid of Hajime, no matter what he looked like.

Not that he can _ see _ what he looks like right now.

He reaches out and closes his hands around what feels like a forearm, but it’s smooth and has enough give to imply there’s no bone in there.

After some time—he doesn’t know if it's a short time or a long time—he’s able to breathe again, and he takes in huge lungfuls of air. 

“Iwa-chan?” he gasps. “It’s you isn’t it?”

He gets no response and he still can’t really see much. Nothing is physically obstructing his eyes but it’s just so damn _ dark _. He’s sitting on something, and he can feel the chilly ocean breeze on his skin, but there are no lights around that accompany the path back to the road.

There’s only the endless black, and the distant stars.

“Iwa-chan,” he presses, undeterred by the lack of response. “I knew you weren’t dead.”

Tentacles—he’s pretty sure that’s what they are now—wind up his wrists. They’re warm, and wet. Comforting.

“Iwa-chan.” He curls forward, trying to reach out and touch back. “My Iwa-chan. What happened?”

The tentacles hold him steady and wind further up his arms, but they keep him still. They keep him _ away _.

Tooru squirms. “Let me touch you,” he says, almost pleading. “Please. It’s been so long, Iwa-chan.”

The tentacles wind around his body slowly. He lets himself be pulled forward, till his arms are wrapped around something about as wide as he is, but with no real definition beyond being smooth and slippery and _ solid _.

It doesn’t stop Tooru from pressing kisses wherever he can, tasting nothing but the salt of the ocean. 

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan,” he murmurs, squeezing tighter, rubbing his face against the warm wetness. “Iwa-chan. I missed you.”

The tentacles press him closer, squeezing back as desperately as he is. It hurts a little bit but he keeps quiet and presses his lips to Hajime’s skin. More tentacles wrap around his shoulder, and some wrap around his ribs. He can’t count how many there are, and but it doesn’t matter. 

One more tentacle winds around his hips. It brushes against his erection and quickly retreats.

Tooru chuckles. “It’s okay,” he says, arching a little and opening his knees. “It’s okay, Iwa-chan. Touch me. I missed you. I want you to touch me again.”

The tentacle winds around his hips again, deliberate. It presses down on him and he shudders.

_ T̸o̵o̵r̴u̵ _

Tooru gasps when he feels it in his chest again, like an anxiety attack that hits out of nowhere, a torrent of emotion Tooru can’t parse. It feels so much like longing but it also feels like regret, and it chokes him.

“I’m here,” he gasps, letting go of Hajime to peel his clothes off as quickly as he can so he can go back to holding him. “Iwa-chan. I’m here.”

_ I'm̷ s̷o̷rry̸ _

They cling to each other, desperate and aroused and relieved. Tooru keens when Hajime wraps around him and reaches inside him, loud and unfettered now that there’s no need to muffle his sounds. 

Tooru comes, and his body goes limp, but Hajime stays wrapped around him. He hugs back, and continues to press kisses to his skin, rubbing a soothing hand up and down till he feels Hajime settle into something that feels less on edge, and closes his eyes.

“We’ll figure this out,” he says, voice quiet but determined. “I’ll get you back to how you were, Hajime.”

_ Th̶i̵s̵ _ i̵s̸ _ ̵ my̷ ̵tru̸e fo̷r̴m̶, T̸o̵o̵r̴u̵, I'm̷ s̴o̷r̸ry̵ _

“And if I can’t,” he continues, quelling a yawn, “We’ll figure something else out.”

The maelstrom of emotion in his chest quiets down. Tooru smiles. “Don't worry, Iwa-chan,” he says. “I’m never leaving.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing "horror" I say, and type words like I know what I'm doing.  
This work was very much inspired by this [work of art](https://twitter.com/thispuppyflies/status/1100503452394942464) by [Thispuppyflies](https://twitter.com/thispuppyflies). (NSFW! Also like. It has an octopus in it so your mileage may vary)  
Comments are appreciated ;u; Find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/itsairybro) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ItsAiryBro) if you like.


End file.
